Since the identification of the gene responsible for cystic fibrosis (CF), the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR), the availability and use of molecular biologic techniques has become essential in the study of the molecular defect in this disease. This SCOR is focused on the study of the structure and function of CFTR and upon other ion channels functionally associated with epithelial secretion. Each of the Research Projects will utilize molecular biologic techniques. The Core will provide reagents such as expression vectors containing either wild-type or mutant forms of CFTR, assistance in the subcloning of individual channels such as the cGMP gated Na+ channel into expression vectors, facilities and expertise for cDNA sequencing, site- directed mutagenesis and cell transfection.